


Affection

by DaFishi



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alpha Katara, Bumi ans Izumi are twins, F/M, Fluff, Katara knocks Zuko up, Mpreg, Omega Zuko, SO MUCH FLUFF, Some angst, because why not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:01:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26426065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFishi/pseuds/DaFishi
Summary: 5 times Katara takes care of Zuko and one time he returns the favor.
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 128





	Affection

**Author's Note:**

> This was so much fun to write

Food  
“Goddamn it, Zuko, you need to eat,” Katara stresses.

Zuko pouts. “I am! I just ate that entire bowl of soup!”

“Soup is liquid, not solid,” Katara hisses. “Just one piece of fish, please?”

Zuko huffs in irritation. “Fine.”

Zuko takes the fish and stabs it with the fork.

He half expects his alpha to take pity on him and tell him he doesn’t have to eat it.

Katar seems unfazed though.

The omega sulks. 

He didn’t want to eat but he didn’t want to disappoint his alpha either.

He really did love Katara and her overprotective nature.

“You’re lucky I love you,” Zuko says, reluctantly eating the fish.

Katara smiles. “I know I am.”

She leans over and presses a kiss to Zuko’s forehead and the omega flushes.

Goddamn it.

Still blushing over the stupidest things.

Katara loved exporting it since she wasn’t ever flustered.

Zuko, on the other hand….

Katara had had a lot of fun courting and flirting with the omega.

Sleep  
“Wait, Katara, I need- Spirits!” Zuko shrieks as he’s thrown over Katara’s shoulder.

The alpha isn’t bothered by his bright flush or complaints as she carries them to their room.

Zuko is unceremoniously tossed onto the bed and Katara climbs in behind him.

Zuko huffs. “I just needed five minutes.”

“No, you needed sleep,” Katara counters.

“Five minutes isn’t the end of the world.”

“It is, for your sleep schedule.”

“What sleep schedule?”

“Zuko.”

“Fine.”

Zuko huffs but still leans toward Katara.

The alpha chuckles but opens her arms to let her omega rest on them.

Zuko buries his face in his alpha’s neck and inhales the strong smell of the beach and the frosty tundra.

Complete opposites yet they went together so well.

He smelt of fire lilies and s’mores.

Very camp like.

Katara wraps around her omega with ease.

She was much taller at 6’0 compared to Zuko’s tiny 5’4.

Zuko hated being called tiny but Katara found it endearing.

Besides, she wouldn’t be able to throw him over her shoulder that easily if he wasn’t so small.

Though considering she was a bodybuilder and lawyer, she probably could have picked him up even if he was tall.

Lawyers have to do a lot of heavy lifting too, you know.

Water  
“Isn’t that your fourth cup of tea?” Katara asks incredulously.

She has her arms crossed and is standing in front of the TV.

Zuko looks at the mug. “Oh.”

“Tui and La, you are a lost cause,” Katara mutters, picking up the mug.

“No, Katara!” Zuko complains, reaching for the mugs.

“Take a sip and I won’t kiss or cuddle you for a week,” Katara threatens.

Zuko pouts but allows the mug to be taken away.

He loved tea but it was winter and he wasn’t willing to risk his alpha’s warmth for some chamomile.

“Ok, let’s go take a walk,” Katara says, coming back into the room.

Zuko whines.

Katara looks at him and sighs. “Zuko, we need to get out and do something physical or-”

Zuko pulls Katara onto the couch and kisses her words away.

“Or we can stay right here and do something,” Zuko murmurs, breath puffing against Katara’s lips.

The alpha growls deep in her chest and pins Zuko to the couch.

Zuko grins but Katara pays it no mind as she starts leaving hickeys across her omega’s collar bone.

Technically, this still counted as something physical.

Heat  
Zuko lay in bed, pain temporarily dulled.

Katara was sprawled next to him, arm still lazily flung across his waist.

They both just finished cleaning up, Zuko finally feeling better.

Katara was tired from the endless rounds of sex but was still willing to run a mile if it meant helping her omega.

“Feeling ok, sweetheart?” Katara mumbles, lips mouthing her claim bite on Zuko’s neck.

The omega hums contently and tilts his head to allow Katara better access.

Katara chuckles as she kisses the many kisses she left across her omega’s typically flawless skin.

“Could I have some water, please?” Zuko asks quietly.

Katara nods an affirmative.

She gets up slowly, having to stretch her limbs.

Zuko would have gotten up but after how Katara knotted him, he wouldn’t be able to move for another hour or so.

Katara’s inner alpha purrs with pride at the thought but Katara ignores it.

It’s not like she has it done it before, she thought gleefully.

“Why are you laughing internally? I like hearing you laugh,” Zuko mumbles deliriously.

Katara smiles at her omega. “Just thinking.”

“‘Bout what?”

“How pretty you looked under me,” Katara coos.

She cackles as a pillow is thrown at her face.

“You leave me incapacitated and then laugh at me,” Zuko mutters miserably. “How low can you get?”

“Well, if I remember correctly, I was just-”

“Please don’t answer that.”

Katara chuckles as she leaves to get the water.

God, she loved her omega.

Pregnancy  
“Katara, I’m not going to die and neither is the baby, I just slipped,” Zuko comforts, trying to calm his panicking alpha.

“But what if something happened? I knew I shouldn’t have left you alone for the day,” Katara fusses, checking over Zuko for injury.

He was just 3 months along but Katara was already going crazy.

Zuko was doing fine or as ok as he could being pregnant.

He had morning sickness, mood swings, he was slightly fatigued, and he had cravings already.

The doctors said they were having twins so having pregnancy symptoms earlier than expected was ok.

Katara’s alpha instincts to protect and stay by her mate were in overdrive.

She could barely leave Zuko alone for five minutes without feeling anxious.

And today was the icing on the cake.

“That’s it, I’m working from home,” Katara says.

Zuko looks shocked. “Katara, you can’t do that just for me-”

“I can and I will,” Katara interrupts. “I can take the filing and computer based work for the company so I’m still working, I’ll just be able to be near you.”

Zuko looks to the ceiling, blinking back tears.

“Are you crying? Oh, darling, don’t cry,” Katara coos, pulling her omega into her lap.

“I can’t help it, it’s the stupid hormones,” Zuko mutters petulantly.

Katara laughs. “Let’s go change into pajamas, my lovely emotional disaster.”

The hit that comes with it is totally worth it in Katara’s opinion.

+1 = Hurt  
“Where are Izumi and Bumi?” Katara asks from the hospital bed.

Zuko looks at her, eyes red and puffy from crying. “They’re with Hakoda.”

Katara makes a noise of understanding.

She was currently admitted for 3 broken ribs, a concussion, dislocated shoulder and knee, fractured arm, and sprained ankle.

Some defendant got out of control at court and Katara stepped up to try and calm them down.

But they had had some iron bar and beat Katara with it.

Zuko felt his heart stop when he got the call from the hospital explaining what had happened,

Finally, Zuko breaks.

“Agni, I thought you were going to die and leave me and Izumi and Bumi and I couldn’t,” Zuko gasped through sobs. “And I’m pregnant again and they would never even see you and I-”

Katara shushes him, pulling him into bed next to her. “Sweetheart, I’m not going to die, ok? I’m right here.”

She takes his hand and places it over her heart so he can feel her heartbeat.

He calms down after 5 minutes and just curls into his alpha, careful of her injuries.

“I love you,” Zuko says.

“I love you too.”

“Scare me like that again and I will wring your neck.”

“Of course.

“I’m glad we’re clear.”

A beat of silence followed for Katara to process Zuko’s earlier words.

“Wait, did you just say you were pregnant again?”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


End file.
